Chapter 3-The Old Happiness
Haku-So, she is here? Me-Yeah. Haku-So what are you going to do? Me-Isn't the answer obvious? I'm staying whether or not Rukia wants me to stay or go. BEEP BEEP Me-Thats her, hold on. Haku-Okay. Rukia-Hinote, I am staying. A certain event happened where I have to stay here. You and Haku can go, but- Me-I will stay as well, something has also occurred. Rukia-Okay. Stay in your area and I will stay in mine. If we cover different grounds we should be fine. Me-I was about to suggest the same. Rukia-Good. Bye. Me-Haku? Haku-Yeah? Me-I'm stayin, how bout you? Haku-Yeah. I guess so, well good luck on your date. Me-Yeah..... Wait, what? Haku-Bye. He hangs up. I sit atop a house waiting for something to happen. Yesterday, I found Hiyori But what happens next. She said she wanted to meet today, but where. before I left I forgot to ask. I get up and turn into my form. Tight black pants, a black shirt with a radioactive logo on it and Converse. I walked amongst the humans, each one staring at me. The boys made scowls and the girls giggled. "Me"-Damn, I hate using my gigai. ???-Hinote!! I turn and Hiyori is waiting for me at a table in front of a food stall titled "Kamikaze Pizza". Me-Hiyori!!! I run at her hoping that we would hug, instead she gave me a sandwich full of fist. "Me"-Oww. Ahh, just like the old days. Me-I missed you punches!! And ran at her with a huge hug. Hiyori-Let me go!!! Uhh, Hinote, people are looking. Uhh let go of me NOW!!!!!!!! Me-Okay. So what are we doing today. Hiyori-Well, we are just gonna grab some lunch. That is all I have time for. Me-Okay. Hiyori-This is what humans call a "date'. When to people are to have a short but lovely and relaxing time. Usually they get to know each other, but since we know each other, we don't need to do that. Me-Okay, wait a date? "Me"-Wow, a date with the girl I care about most. Hiyori-Here is what the mortals call, "pizza". It's pretty good so eat. Me-Yeah yeah. We sit and talk a bit about the past years. Me-Umm. That was delightful. Hiyori-Yeah. Well I have to go now. Me-Oh well, I will call you, wait I don't have your number. Hiyori-Fine, here, but don't call alot. Okay? Me-Okay. I knew that she wanted me to call her alot deep inside. We both exchanged numbers. She then walked away and turned her head and winked at me. I smiled and walked away. I jumped up on a tree, and slept thinking about the last time we had a good time, though to us it was great, to others, not so much. Post:100 years ago Me-Hahahahah, yeah take that. Hiyori-Yeah, suckers. Both Hiyori and I are running since we pulled a prank on Captain Urahara. We left some device that exploded while he was taking his "morning crapper" as we called it. The whole place smelt of well, poo. Others who were in there got splattered with it. Me-Hiyori, lets go catch us some sake from his cabinet. Hiyori-Yeah. We ran in and took. We ran out to the fields and took turns drinking, we eventually became drunk and ran out on vandalizing rampage in our lower garments. We eventually came to our senses, put our close on and had to pay for our actions. But we still had fun. End of Flashback Me-Umm. I wake up and it is dark out. Where am I going to stay? (END CHAPTER 3) Category:Fanfiction